yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 42: The Placebo Effect
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Steven Colt Waking Up (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IAfg_Iy7n8 ) “…..” Densuke would have his back against a tree…in the middle of a deep rainforest. His face covered in sweat…a thick coat of it…it was 110 degrees outside. His knees up to his chest, with the same outfit he’d worn, when he’d arrived at the kpd station…he’d been forced to proceed with “test”..little did he know, these “test” turned into an observational study…a voice popped in on the intercom. “How’s it feel Ryoji? It’s been 3 weeks and come tomorrow you’ll have survived in the wilderness for a month. I’m surprised. You haven’t eaten much at all in a week have you…malnourishment can kill your survival chances, so I suggest you hunt.” Colt’s voice was as stern as ever. Densuke sat against the tree..his eyes halfway open. Halfway shut. “I..I don’t wanna eat…I want to get the fuck outta here…” his voice raspy. He’d been a ways away form his comfort spot, ever since the Russian armada forced him to leave his original homestead…with no supplies he was running on empty, going nowhere fast..::Flashback:: “A lengthy exercise?” Densuke would raise an eyebrow at the monitor room, but then scowl. “Look I thought these were test. Alright I passed the reflex and dexterity, I think I can go home now. I’m tired, and I really wasn’t looking forward to any sort of battle or games today.” Colt’s voice projected around the intercom. “the thing is Ryoji, you can’t go anywhere until I say so. This room can be anywhere. Contain anyone. Create anything. This is where I finally get to see a “Ryoji” in full context. To see what they’re truly capable of. So lets start off with something basic. The artic.” Colt’s voice disappeared as the room began flashing, and suddenly the walls looked as if they’d expanded outward. A chill came over the room. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQAiB9Vlbh0 ) everything was covered in complete ice..trees formed. Rocks. Landscapes, structures. Denesuke would stand there looking around in every direction. “COLT! COLT WHAT THE FUCK!” Densuke would grab his shoulders and shiver a bit. “This can’t be real!..it was just room temperature a minute ago!” Densuke would stand in place, almost being instantly frozen solid. “I’m going to push you Ryoji. That is without a doubt.” Colt would lean back in his chair and watch the vital screens. “are the conditions as supposed to be?” his blonded haired assistant would step from the shadows and nod. “Temperature is 40 below. Windspeed 40 mph, his body temp should be steadlily droping…and the Russian assassin’s have taken places, as simulated.” Colt would lay his head in his hand and watch the screen, and densuke’s vitals. “…” he’d nod. Where It All Began ::Flashback continued:: Densuke would be dragging his feet through knee high snow. Trying to see if he could find a way out of here. Frost forming on the hairs of his body. “The room wasn’t this big…I swear I’d been walking for at least 20 minutes, and I’ve yet to hit a wall of any kind…” Densuke would continue walking, his feet crunching against the snow, until he heard another set of feet crunching against the snow. He’d turn and look…nothing. Nothing there except more icy wind and trees. “…” Densuke would continue forward, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He’d continue walking before speaking aloud. “if you have the physical ability to perfectly mimic my walking pattern, then surely you have the physical ability to fight me head on. Am I RIGHT?!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYpySN0SwAY ) Densuke would kick some snow up, mixing it with dirt, and as he did it would stain the physical body of a man dressed in all white. He had red eyes, completely, as if he was some albino or something. Densuke would keep lock on those eyes, and take his HHS stance. The assassin would draw a combat knife and take to the air, with a leap. Aiming a downwards slice at Densuke, it would be sidestepped, only for Densuke to retaliate, by grabbing the armed arm, and throwing him over his shoulder, in a judo fashion. Keeping hold of the arm of his attacker even after the flip, he’d drive his knee into the shoulder of the white wearing man and snap it from it’s socket. Then with a quick hammer fist to the forehead, Densuke would render the man unconscious. He’d stand up, taking the knife form his hand and looking forward. ‘There’s always more..’ he thought to himself. Densuke would crouch low, taking a CQC stance and awaiting any further interference. He’d be surprised when a hand emerged from underneath the snow and grabbed his ankle. “!!” Densuke would be whisked off of his feet, and thrown backwards towards a tree. Densuke would flip in mid throw and use his foot to kick off the tree’s surface, ascending upwards and grabbing hold of a tree branch, flipping over it once with his hands, and landing in a perch. “I have to have a way to identify these guys…I can only see red eyes, but they must be camouflaging those by closing them. Meaning they’re relying on pure instinct of hearing…” Densuke would feel a sharp pain erupt down his back. He’d been cut by one of the assassins in white who’d mimicked his motion to get in the tree. Densuke would fall to the ground and land in four armed like crouch. Standing himself up he’d stay in that one spot….not moving. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqr_Xq3PJwE ) One chance…’ Densuke thought as he silent raised his arm in a thumping motion. Focusing and forcing his chi into the tips of his finger, he’d miniaturize the Atsuryoku no ken, shooting a small bullet like projection of it. Hitting a tree 3 meters away. ‘now..’ Densuke would think as he saw the heads of the bodies begin to stir, and the motions of the assassins change, and start to shift towards that direction. “NOW!’ he thought in his mind as he leapt, memorizing where each head was, that he’d caught the attention of now looking the opposite way. Tricking blind people. Densuke would glomp upon one of the men, and drive the handle of the knife into the back of his neck, putting him to sleep instantly. His movements continued to increase in swiftness as he leap from one assassin to the other leaving trails in the snow, but being to fast to react to, as he incapacitated the man with strikes to the head, neck and spine. After breaking one more spine, the last assassin would emerge form the tree tops. This wasn’t in Densuke’s calculations at all. Having little to any time to react, Densuke would turn his body, pivoting off the ball of his right foot attempting a counter attack, but it was in vein. The assassin would rush past Densuke’ aiming a fatal slice at his jugular. Densuke’s body forced itself to react faster than usual and Densuke would weave his head a centimeter more than the knife’s full length, leaving a shallow pink cut on his neck. Densuke would jump back, but just as he did, the assassin was already hot on his trail now being less than an inch away from Densuke’s body. Densuke’s eyes widened as he’d had no other option. The assassinate would thrust his arm forward, only for Densuke to catch in his right arms grasp, thus redirecting the fatal blades path from his heart to his shoulder. Densuke would jam the knife he’d hand in his hand through the assassin’s arm, blood coloring the white snow, and with a twist of the knife Densuke would launch a kick at the man’s rib cage, cracking two of them as the bottom of his foot made contact with the man’s side, but more so popping the arm out of socket. Densuke would then throw his body backwards, pulling his opponents with him, and flipping him in mid air, but with a twist. As his opponents body flew over his, he’d pull the knife out, and twist the arm counter clockwise, so when the man landed his arm had been broken in 5 places, and now had protruding pieces of bone emerging form his flesh, and clothing. Densuke would kick himself up in the show..yanking the knife outta his shoulder and throwing it on the ground. “Tch..that hurt….that…hurt. I thought this was a simulation colt! This pain is real! At least it feels that way!” Colt wouldn’t answer, just let Densuke talk to himself. His blonde haired assistant would tilt her head. “Is it wise to not answer? This could cause a feeling of loneliness and drive him insane…I thought this was just a test.” Colt’s expression remained the same as he said nothing and continued to watch. Densuke continued his walk. “Surely there’s a generator of some kind…I can’t take this cold much longer, no matter how tough I am, even I will freeze.” Densuke would be walking until he heard a wire snap. Suddenly a large battering ram log would emerge from a tree and collide with his chest head on, sending him rolling backwards 10 feet in the snow.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6miaTf1gF4g ) “Oof! *Gasp*….*Gasp*..” Densuke lay on the ground gasping for air, his body moving from left to right, convulsing in pain. ‘the…*cough*..assassins again…fucking…traps’ Densuke thought to himself. He wanted to scream, but if he did his location would be instantly given away. He’d clench his chest, but wince at it. There was a bruise on it, making the spot of impact take on a purplish blue color. He’d act quickly, stuffing snow down his shirt, to numb and dull the pain. He’d suddenly be holstered up by his feet, and hung upside from a tree. His vision blurry…and his body screaming for rest. He’d look at them…men in white suits, with red eyes all surrounding Densuke. Walking in on him. “Heh..heh heh. Well?..” the men would til their heads looking at Densuke. “DO I HAVE TO BEAT MYSELF UP?!” Densuke would scream, as he rocked his body forward, and head-butted the closest enemy to him, drawing blood from his enemies and coating his mask in a thick red liquid. Densuke’s head had a bit of blood, but it was nothing compared to the other guy. Densuke’s hands were free as two of the assassin’s threw knives at Densuke, only for his peak human reflexed hands to catch them between his fingers, while spinning his body around, and tossing them at two supposedly hidden assassin’s in the ground. The knives would strike their hands into the dirt, Densuke managed to catch their locations, due to the man he’d head-butted making a “tripping” notion instead of just falling outright. Densuke would us his inhuman dexterity to bend his body forward, and grab hold of the rope. Pulling himself upwards, and shimmying himself upwards, swinging his body left and right to avoid random knife throws, though the last one did catch Densuke in the back of his calf muscle. “Tch!!! Can’t! scream….” Densuke would bit his teeth knowing he couldn’t fully give away where he was. He’ d managed to make it to the top of the branch, perching himself there, almost as if instantly learning how to quiet his movements in the frost. It was cold, but his body stopped bitching, and eventually adapted Densuke’s physique to a degree for survivor. Honing All Senses ::Flashback continued: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQAiB9Vlbh0 ) in 30 minutes Densuke had devised a plan to take out the remaining soilders…7 of them. At least the ones he’d lured…densuke would have in his hands, the white rope that originally tied him up. A fashioned sharp and jagged claw out of it. His shoes. And a sleeve from his shirt. Shifting his feet along the icy edge of the branch he’d close his eyes for a second….for some reason, being in a constant survival situation started to engulf a “sense” inside of densuke. Without the aid of chi, he could turn up the volume on other senses. He began to zero in his hearing, so much so to the point he could hear the individual breathes of the men, even though they’d obviously been trained to silent them as much as possible..a drop of water in the distance..3 miles away. “Colt look at this.” The blonde haired assistant would point to an x-ray scan of Densuke’s brain. “his brain potential has spiked, by 3%...he..he now has full voluntary sensory control. At least under pressured circumstances. There’s not been a trace of the ambient energy know as chi even remotely detected. Sir.” Colt would keep his eyes on the screen. “Just as I suspected. Training him is pointless.” The blonde assistant would fix her glasses. “Pointless? Then what was this entire exercise even for?!” Colt answered with a question. “when you reach perfection..what do you do. If you achieve your goal, where do you go from there? When the evil villain takes over the world, what does he have left to gain? Densuke. Ryoji’s. Are the pinnacle of perfect human beings. The potential to take on any and every threat, is imbued..in their genes. All they need to do is condition themselves. Maintain that conditioning. You see Densuke has all he’ll ever need to combat any threat. But he hasn’t given it his all. He will be my perfect weapon. My blade. Though he cannot be sharped any further, he can be maintained and take care of. Small subtle improvements to his base potential. With him as an asset, I can keep this city under control from both sides of the fence. Legally and illegally.” Colt would lean his head back into his hands and continue to watch Densuke with fierce eyes. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9nK0vX743Y ) Making his move first, Densuke would launch the hook shoot rope, at the spine of one man, blood spurring out of his back, as Densuke would leap down, pulling the other guy up and hanging him there. Densuke would then stand in place, having his shoes in his hand, tied together by their shoe strings, he’d sling them around, and toss them at another of the solders’ ankles, tripping him up, and causing him to fall. Densuke would then pounce the man as quick as he feel, driving his knee into his back. Disarming him of his knife, he’d toss it backwards, as he anticipated either one or two other men would attempt a sneak attack from behind. The knife thrown would impale the solider in his stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Densuke would then step to the side, and pick up the assassin’s body he’d drove his knee into. Holding his body above his head, he’d use his body to block an oncoming attack form the sky. Another assassin had dropped from the sky, but his attack failed. Densuke would toss the unconscious assassin and the assassin on top of him, 5 meters away against the trunk of a tree..Densuke would stand there..for some reason his senses, just told him no one else was there. Colt would nod. “Indeed, indeed.” Sahara Fun ::Flashback 2: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cjEgovupTw&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032&index=46 ) Densuke would be treading the desert land…it’s been 5 days from what he’s counted..night and day feels so fast, but it’s really just his personal perception of things…he went from being below zero temperatures, to now being stranded in a vast area of sandy hills, and dry winds. Densuke’s lips were chapped to all avail, and his clothing was ripped to spreads. He’d managed to use the thread form his shirt, to stich his wounds back together..the one in his shoulder. Sadly however the very last assassin did manage to surprise him and gave him a lovely gash across his stomach. Densuke now had his once white jacket, now stained with blood and made into a make shift wrap. “So colt, uh. Any clue how long you’re gonna keep me in here ol buddy?” Densuke would wait for answer, but he never got one. He was starting to believe colt was going to leave him to die In this simulation. Wouldn’t surprise him if he did or didn’t honestly. This was a harsh climate. Whatever test was being conducted was surely to have completed itself by now. Densuke would swallow air, as his throat was so dry he didn’t even know what “spit” was anymore…and he’d still not eaten a damn thing in, what he’d counted 5 days now. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYwyjwFg-Zg ) Densuke would hear an incredibly strong wind approaching. His head would drop as he’d look back and see an oncoming sandstorm. “….fuck. Me…ugh.” Densuke would quickly squat down, and rip the legs off of his jeans, shifting them to shorts, and taking the jean legs, and ripping them up. He’d then wrap them around his head, like a mask or turban, and space the wrapings form his eyes and nose a bit. He’d pop out his re-breather from his utility belt, and bite down on it, taking in pure and clean air, instead of breathing in dirt and particles. The sand storm now over his being, he’d continue the only way he knew. Forward. After walking for about another two miles in this thick storm, all he could see around him was brown…but what he felt would be a completely different feeling. For some reason, a throbbing in the back of Densuke’s head would ensue, as he felt…a strange form of malice approaching. Why he could feel this he didn’t know, but it felt as if it was coming from behind him. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkyF8c5v7uI )He’d turn around to see a man cloaked In a brown turban, and rags, attempting to slice him with a scimitar style blade, riding on a horse. Densuke in less than a literal second, would react, by side stepping the slice, and form his utility belt launch a grappling hook at the man’s back, yanking him off of his horse, and pulling him to the ground. The cloaked man would get up and push forward, slinging and slashing his blade at Densuke in every which direction he felt he could muster up. Densuke would side step the man completely, circling his body completely in a swift motion so swift, afterimages could be seen trailing densuke’s body. Colt’s assistants eyes would light up. “S-sir! His vitals!” “…” Colt would simply watch on. Densuke now behind him, would grab in in a sleeper hold, making sure his grip was tight around his neck and bending the man’s body backwards. Densuke would hone his senses at this moment…he could hear steps that weren’t the same as the rushing wind..grains of sand moving in irregular patterns…like he could “feel” presence and malice in the air. “…six.” Densuke would snap the man’s neck, but quickly snap it back in place, so fast the shock alone would knock his enemy unconscious, and manage to keep his body alive. Densuke would drop the man and spread his arms out. This wasn’t like the Antarctic where he could create his own field advantage…he was the victim here. Densuke would simply stand…in the middle of the storm and wait. That’s when the onslaught started. Sadly. It was over before it began. The six men emerged at once, all with coordinated timing and attempting strikes. In what seemed like slow motion, Densuke would kick one of their blades upwards, creating a space, he could step to too escape the circle of blades, at the same time, sending the point of his elbow into the bridge of the cloaked man’s nose, sending him flying backwards 10 feet through the sand. With this opening, Densuke would turn around, and grab two men by their necks and reverse, DDT their heads into the sand. While the rest of the three began to attempt to back away, Densuke quickly grabbing the dropped scimitar, would rush at them, afterimages of his body moving at an accelerated rate..Densuke would slash to his left, right, and a vertical slash, using this to disarm all three mercenaries simultaneously. Once their swords flew, all that was heard in the sandy storm was ‘SHING, SHING, SH-SH-SHINGSHINGSHINGSHINGSHING’. Coincidentally…the sand storm cleared. Six bodies lay in the sand…blood scattered. Densuke had come to the realization these guys didn’t exist, meaning death here is honestly irrelevant. “. . .Time to stop the test.” The blonde assistant would nod and push a button. Densuke would then find the room turning into a pitch black sky, with nothing but the sand. Densuke’s body would then be sucked up and consumed, slowly as he struggled to keep himself above ti’s grip. It failed….as he fell into the sands grasp. Reality ::Flashback end: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ydhcIhLbM ) Densuke would open his eyes. The temperature seemed like it’d only increased in the forrest he’d been in. he’d had a dream of his experiences in this place so far..4 weeks had passed…a month to be blunt about it..his senses were honed to a point he couldn’t even conceive..he could see everything..hear everything..hone one sense, after another..react quicker…but he was fading. He’d b een awake for the last 72 hours, fending off huntsman and tribal warriors. A pile of bodies lay in a trail around the bust Densuke was hiding in..a pile of 50-55 men…all slain. Densuke felt as if his sanity was sliping…as if he couldn’t on on to what made him, himself. ‘I’m…gonna die here.’ Densuke would murmer to himself before shutting his eyes one more time. He’d open them again to find himself in a white hospital room. He’d sit up in a rush, with his fist balled up, afraid he’d been taken captive or been held for hostage. The brunette haired nurse would jump, her back against the wall as she looked at Densuke in fear. He was pretty bandaged up, but his body wans’t in any pain that was certain. “awake at last. Fast recovery type aren’t we.” Colt would walk in, and shut the door behind him. Densuke would growl, giving him a complete and total death stare. “Go to hell Colt”. Colt would pull up a chair and sit down in it, facing Densuke and crossing his legs. “I’ll send you a post card. So how’re you feeling Mr.Ryoji.” “…how am I feeling? You’ve kept me here for a month. I miss my friends. My life. I had things to prepare for, and now I fucking can’t..and for what? To be held captive by some lunatic cop obsessed with my last name?! you think this shit is funny?!?” Densuke would slam his fist on the metal table, completely denting it around his forearm. “Like I said until I release you, you are my weapon. My tool of perfection. And I intend to keep you just that. “Perfect.” Lets get a few things straight Ryoji. I didn’t keep you contained for a month..you’ve only been gone for 72 hours.” Densuke’s eyes would widen. “Se-..Seventy-two hours? That’s….that’s gotta be a joke. I lived each day and each night, I saw sunrise and sunset..you can’t possibly tell me I was that out of it?!” “Ever heard of the placebo effect?” Densuke’s mouth would drop as he sat there in silence. “the..the power of the mind tricking itself..but that still.” Colt would interrupt. “Weather simulation, combined with proper lighting and temperature controls. Dan and night are just changes in atmospheric pressures and reposistionings, it’s not hard to re-create. At the rate we did it, your mind would just concive it as a fast day…it was simple science Mr.Ryoj. Your brain has gained a months worth of experience in 72 hours. Take a look.” Colt would toss a clip board onto densuke’s lap. Densuke took hold of the board. It was a chart of his brain activity. “80 percent?” Colt would nod. “We pushed you, to the point of forced growth. You’re now able to utilize eighty percent of your brain’s true potential. It’s official. No unskilled man or non advanced opponent can ever best you in combat, combat tatics or maybe even tatics in general. You’re a god amongst humans, and only 10% shy of what your father was capable of. “ Densuke would look at the char intensively. The hell he’d been thorugh had a good pay off, but at what cost? Densuke would look at colt. “I don’t know weather to thank you, or beat the shit out of you for putting me in this situation in the first place…none the less..I do feel much stronger than before…like theirs nothing I can’t feel..touch..or see. My senses feel different,as if they to have transcended….” Colt would stand up. “Rest now. Tommorow you’ll be dispatched back to the field. I’ll be keeping on contact with you. Congradlaitons, your now one step short of obtaining the same reputation as your father.” Colt would step through the door and leave Densuke to sit there. He’d lean back into the chiar, and put his arms behind his head. Wondering if all this was nessecary. Wondering if all this would even be enough for him to compete with Wilson. What if it wasn’t? Densuke would lift his hand in the air, feeling the difference in phsyqiue before he steped into that room. He’d make a fist and clench his teeth. “I’m coming for ya Wilson..your head is mine.” Densukes hand would bleed from him making the fist so tight, it drew blood. Category:Ark 9